


a taste of honey.

by mfeux



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Alice Is readers best friend, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crimson Peak Inspired, Culture Shock, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Opposites Attract, Possessive Behavior, Raymond is readers best friend, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, ive basically given it away anyway, just read it, tags would give it away, vegetarian vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfeux/pseuds/mfeux
Summary: Behind the roaring 20's perfect facade of decadent parties and endless money, two powerful entities cross paths, for better or for worse.Vampire AU.





	a taste of honey.

Music danced through the dimly lit hall, ringing in the ears of the party goers, young ladies in cocktail dresses, smothered from head to toe in cheap rhinestones from the nearby rag market, mooched around for fresh meat to entertain them for the evening. The people swung to the beat of the intense music, the crowds becoming increasingly rowdy as the night went on. Decadent light fixtures hung from the grey stone ceiling, bathing the room in a kaleidoscope of colours while butlers in blue waistcoats and matching bottoms attended to the young couples that flung themselves across the room, supplying them with more liquor than their bodies could probably handle. 

This was no ordinary party.

This was a ritual.

You watched as your friends laughed and drank through the night. With a grin, you pushed your white hair over your shoulders, fanning it out across your back, and began to descend downstairs from your dressing room. Several heads turned to glance at you, a few wolf whistles breaking through the dense atmosphere and landing on your ears. You pushed your way through the small clusters of greasy bluenoses who came to speak with you about 'business' before reaching your friends in the middle of the dance hall.

"Look who finally showed their face!" Alice cheered, giggling slightly as she hugged you, her pearly white teeth glimmering under the light that shone from above. Her silky blonde hair was curled in the same style as yours, the peaks of the subtle waves catching the light. Her bright lipstick was done perfectly, and her blue, crystal-like eyes were glazed over from her pre-drinks. Alice was a heavyweight, and you knew for a fact that she was not drunk yet; it was only 9 PM! 

"It's about time, too! I have been beating my gums to those grummy old pinkos." Raymond scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head to a far corner of the room. Raymond was tough to deal with; he was all talk and was way too keen to give someone a piece of his mind, but too sensitive to take it back. His suit was made of silk, the navy blue fabric complimenting the bulk of his muscles perfectly. A crisp white cravat was tucked neatly into the shirt he was wearing, the initials 'RJ' sewn into the bottom left corner of the fabric. His dewy olive skin complimented his lush forest green eyes and dark auburn hair.

"Do they know?" Alice muttered softly, leaning into you both as she said it. 

"Don't worry, they don't know from nothing. Everything is fine; most of them are already half-seas over. I'll get them out of here before the night _really_ begins." Raymond keened in a casual tone, before being pulled away from you and Alice by one of the many flappers that swarmed him. You took a deep breath and smiled at Alice with an uneasy look. She rolled her eyes before pulling you into another warming hug, her delicate hand rubbing your back slowly.

"What's eating you?" She asked quietly, pulling away from you, her hands wrapped around your arms protectively. 

"I'm nervous, Alice. Papa passed away before he got to teach me everything about _our_ people. I don't know if I can handle it." You grumbled, shuffling on the spot. Alice clicked her tongue and let go of you, crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"Baloney! First of all, you look like an absolute angel! The get-up is perfect; you look just like your mother. Second of all, I know like you pretend you don't know your onions, but you are no dumb Dora, (y/n)." Alice jested, one of her pale hands on her hip, a cheeky grin on her face. You puffed out your cheeks and pushed your hair behind your shoulder again.

"Your papa would be proud; you are the perfect example of a puritan*" She reassured, bowing her head slightly toward you.

"You think?" You asked again, rubbing your clammy hands together shyly.

"Pos-i-lute-ly! Now come on, stop being such a sap and show us what we came for!" Alice sang, pulling you deeper into the crowds, laughing the whole way. You couldn't help but smile back as you passed by familiar faces; the new generation of Puritans. Their eyes glimmered with hope. Their futures depended on you, their new leader.

After hours of drinking and dancing, Raymond had done his best at clearing out people who didn't belong to your clan, telling them that the liquor had been poisoned. Once he was satisfied most of the public had left, he climbed up the stairs that lead to a large marble balcony, a drink in hand. He nodded to the bass player who promptly stopped playing his instrument with a humble smile, followed by the rest of the musicians. All of the attention was now cast on Raymond, his plump lips slick with whiskey.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's come to that part of the evening where those with a premium ticket are needed downstairs in the private lounge. It's been a blast, folks." Raymond smirked and tipped his glass to the audience below him as they cheered, the latter of them heading toward a staircase that descended below the balcony, while the other handful of extreme heavyweights left the building with giddy chatter. Once Raymond was satisfied, he made his way downstairs behind the mass of people to find everyone cooped together, scrambling to get a seat in front of the stage.

The night was about to begin.

Once he had made his way through the crowd, he made his way backstage to find Alice helping you slip on a white gown. Raymond whistled at you, clapping slowly as you slipped your feet into a pair of matching white heels.

"Look at you, all dolled up!" He cheered, causing Alice to laugh. "You look divine, (y/n)." Raymond mused, kissing your hand lightly before you walked on stage with a light blush, Alice giggling like a child behind you. You shook your head and looked forwards as your friends backstage pulled up the large velvet red curtains, revealing you to the audience. A happy chorus of sound erupted from the crowd, cheering and clapping filling the atmosphere. You smiled down at your feet, to notice a small girl with a white rose between her fingers, a keen grin on her face. You knelt down and plucked the flower from her hand and tucking it behind your ear, causing the crow to let out a collective "Awww!" sound. You laughed and waved at the girl, who was now blushing from embarrassment, a sheepish look on her face. You looked back up to the crowd who were filled with energy, most of them wearing an item of white clothing to confirm that they had been invited to the private lounge. You cleared your throat, causing the low murmuring from the people to stop. Now all eyes were on you.

"Good evening, my name is (y/n) (l/n), the daughter of Phillip (l/n), former leader of the puritan clan, and I will be your new leader." You began slowly, your hands becoming clammy for the second time that evening. Another sudden outbreak of applause erupted all around you, causing you to blush from excitement. "As you know, my father was a very strong-minded man, and believe that we- us- as a collective- should carry on his legacy. We need to carry strength, courage and versatility through our clan to ensure that we survive because as we all know, are people are in danger." You took a deep breath before exhaling shakily.

" The former leader of our opposing clan, the true bloods, passed away while fighting my father. His son, Loki Laufeyson, has taken over." Gasps and angry chatter rolled from the lips of the audience, causing you to freeze up. They watched your figure shuffle awkwardly, your words catching in your throat. ' _Pick your next words wisely_ ,' you told yourself, taking another deep breath to calm your nerves.  "I do not plan on joining him, but if I do get the chance, I would like to reinstate the peace treaty. That will be my first goal as your leader," You articulated, bowing as they cheered for you, allowing Raymond to come onto the stage to talk about blood donors and contracts with blood banks. You sat backstage with Alice, who was pouring you a glass of said donated blood with a shot of whiskey, allowing the two liquids to merge before serving it to you in a delicate crystal glass.

"Thanks," You mewled, taking a sip. Blood was weird; it didn't taste like iron as most people say, but it didn't taste like food either. It was like a really cold glass of water on a hot summers day or a long shower after a day of hard work. You placed the drink on the table next to you, licking your lips as Alice played with a strap on her frilly dress.

"Look at you, sitting pretty," You joked, crossing your legs. Alice glanced up from her strap with an acknowledging smile before turning back to fixing it.

"Looking perty is cool and all, but I'm still nobody's baby." She replied in a perpetually drained voice. You hummed and rested your hand below your chin.

"I'd say!" You mumbled as Raymond finished his speech and headed into the crowd to talk to the people with a soft smile. You yawned and looked toward Alice who was clearly worn out by the night, even for a vampire.

"Hey, Alice, I can call you and Ray a dimbox so you can get some rest. Go upstairs and ill send someone to get Ray and call you a cab." You offered, causing Alice to beam.

"I appreciate it," She croaked, making her way out of the cold backstage. She turned on her heel before heading up the dark stone stairs with a smile, her hair cascading over her shoulder. "You're a real good pal (y/n). G'night." 

* * *

 

Once you were happy your manor had been cleared of guests, you headed to your room for the evening. The house you had inherited from your father was huge; it had 8 bedrooms, for starters. Gold leaf was peppered around the rooms with portraits of old Puritan rulers lining the cold halls. You hummed as you danced around your room, the soft melody of the violin filling the room. You slipped out of your all-white outfit and tugged off your white wig and set it down on the marble vanity, your natural hair flowing out of its constraints.  Now in your underwear, you searched through your wardrobe for something to wear to bed to find a silk baby blue nightgown. You pulled it over your head in one swift motion before letting yourself glide across the room to blow out the candelabra that was burning in the far corner of the room. deciding to leave your curtains open and you slid into your silk sheets with a content moan, feeling your back reset itself as your muscles relaxed.

Puritans weren't ordinary vampires; you didn't glisten in the sunlight and you didn't turn to dust either- but your skin did peel if you were running on an empty stomach. True bloods, however, insisted on being 'creatures of the night' and hunted only between the hours 2 AM and 4 AM and were rarely seen in public; their melanin was characteristically a lot paler than Puritans because of the lack of sunlight they received (just like the classic Hollywood vampire) but they didn't have to stay in the dark; as long as they were well nourished, they wouldn't receive skin damage. 

You began to fall into a deep sleep, the warmth of the blanket protecting you from the bitter cold of the early spring. As your consciousness ebbed, your mind went into free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream. An inky abyss lay before you. You reached for it. It was tangible, but not there. Corporeal, but not in the flesh. You reached your hand out one more time, to feel the weigh under your feet disappear. Now you were falling. You cried for help, your limbs twisting as you waited for impact. The air in your lungs evaporated, leaving you completely breathless, your bones crushing under an invisible force until you saw a pair of eyes and one pale hand. The eyes were blue like the ocean, shimmering and crashing beneath the sunset. Before you could react to the elusive figure with the blue eyes, he pulled his hands away from you and drowned you in the same blue you had seen in his eyes.

You shot up, your lungs screaming for oxygen. Cold sweat ran down your forehead slowly, chest heaving. You slowly allowed your eyes to adjust to the dark, to notice a figure in between the curtains. You froze suddenly. You had never been a situation like this before. You slowly slid your hands under your pillow to find one dull blade that you kept for times like this, before chucking it at the person who stood at the bottom of your bed.

"That's no way to treat a friend," a voice sang with a thick British accent, bringing the blade you had just throw at him into the moonlight and dropping it on the floor with a laugh.

"Who are you?" You asked shakily, shrinking slightly into your bed, your fangs adjusting quickly in your mouth.

He stepped forwards so that you could see him, his soft lips highlighted with his saliva, a smirk on his face.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson, and I know who you are, my dear." He taunted with a cocky smile, taking it upon himself to sit at the end of your bed.

"Why are you in my room, then?" You retorted with a bit more confidence, knowing that he wasn't completely going to overpower you if you did get into a fight. 

"To be quite honest, I came to talk business." He began smoothly, crawling onto your bed with an absurd amount of confidence. You yelped and leaned into your wooden headboard as he settled around your hips. He laughed at your demeanour, tilting his head at you slowly, his fangs bore for you to see.

"You poor little bunny," He sang, allowing his hand to stroke your cheek before slowly tracing the line of your neck, wrapping his spindly fingers around the girth of it, constricting your breath. "You are no 'great leader.' You need someone like me to take over your pathetic clan." He spat, his legs locking around yours in an attempt to assert his dominance, his musk flowing through your veins. He smelt of opium and dark coffee and his hair were slicked back behind his ears. He wore a dark grey suit with a green and gold bolo tie which hung loosely around his neck. You glanced at it nervously before reaching to grab it, only to feel your hand get pulled behind your head by Loki.

"Try it, half-blood. I _dare_ you." He warned, pressing his weight against you. You were defenceless- you didn't drink much yesterday so you weren't at your full capability, and you were still lethargic from being woken up so suddenly. You tried to wriggle out from below the dark haired man but only ended up causing friction, making him moan quietly, freezing on the spot. You blushed and pushed against his hard chest with a firm hand. His eyes fluttered open and locked themselves on your pale figure with a sigh of contentment. 

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He asked smugly, his grip loosening suddenly, allowing his full weight to rest on your abdomen. He slithered up your body, his free hand tracing your thigh, making the skin tingle below his touch. He dipped his head below your neckline and licked up from your jaw to your ear, his fangs scraping the delicate skin around them. "When was the last time you drank fresh blood like a _true_ vampire should?" 

"Go chase yourself!" You managed to splutter out, writhing under his soft touch. He was driving you crazy. You felt animalistic, and you were beginning to struggle to keep your puritan facade together. You groaned at the thought; your father would be so disappointed if you broke the code. Lokis laugh broke your line of thought, urging you to look back up at your captor.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon," he assured, dipping one of his hands below the light cloth you wore on your body, allowing one of his sculpted fingers to press against your core. Loki hissed at the feeling of your arousal and brought his finger back up to examine it with a sneer. "It doesn't look like you want me to leave either, little bunny." He brought his digit to your lips and pressed it against them softly with an expecting look. You kept your lips pursed in a line, hoping he would pull away, only for him to press harder. He rolled his eyes at your rejection and took another hand and reached back under your skirt, pressing the tip of his ring finger into your womanhood. You instinctively cried out, giving Loki an opportunity to push his finger all the way inside your mouth. Your eyes widened at the sight. You felt filthy, violated- but you weren't fighting back. 

 

The taste of your own fluids unlocked something deep inside you, it swirled around in your stomach and clawed at the back of your mind. You shut your eyes as Loki explored your mouth with his finger, prompting you to return the favour. You toyed with his digit for a few more seconds, allowing your fangs to press into his pale skin. You couldn't help yourself. He laughed heartily when he felt you apply pressure to his finger before pulling it out of your mouth, a string of saliva forming at the tip. 

"Were you biting me, Puritan?" He jested "Isn't that against your holy agenda?" He inspected the bite; it was bruising, but not deep enough to draw blood. He scoffed and looked back down at you for an answer.

"You did this," You hissed ravenously. You had never felt so primal before. You _wanted_ to taste his blood; drain him of the stuff and leave him to rot. He leaned into your face, the same blue orbs you'd seen in your sleep capturing your attention.

"No, little bunny, you did this. I just helped you along the way," He corrected, stroking your soft locks in an uncharacteristically soft manner. He huffed before looking back at your now bloodshot eyes with an inquisitive smile.

"Would you like to bite me?" He asked, suddenly sitting upright, examining your lewd position. You dress had risen just above your hips, your legs quivering. Your nipples had visibly hardened under the fine fabric and your face was slightingly reddened. He liked seeing you like this. Since he was a young boy, he had heard stories about you. With the two clans constantly at war, he only ever saw you shaking in fear behind your father's broad body, but that was enough to entice him. He wanted to be the one to destroy you, to break you and to ruin your reputation. Now, years of waiting had finally come to a close, and he was about to make you his. 

"W-what?" You stuttered, suddenly sobering up. Sure, you wanted to hurt him, but _bite_ him to draw blood? No, that was way beyond your moral compass. He raised an eyebrow at you, knowing you had heard him. You swallowed thickly and watched as he pulled the shirt he was wearing down to expose his well-sculpted collarbone. He tilted his head to the side lewdly, allowing you to get a good look. You ripped your eyes away from his display quickly, searching for something else to look at. He tilted your head back to him with a sultry smirk.

"Bite me."

And suddenly you were latched onto his body, your teeth sinking deep into the tender flesh. Loki moaned, he had never been bitten like this before. He drove your head into his chest with the palm of his hand, his fingers tangling themselves in your locks. For a vampire, his blood was delightful. You had never drunk fresh blood before,  but it felt marvellous. It was rich and silky and made your throat tingle. Lokis jaw locked itself open, losing consciousness as you drunk from his body, a consecutive string of curses rolling from his lips. Having being full, you pulled off of him, his blood trickling down your chin. The wound oozed drops of blood, which you happily lapped up. Loki took a moment to regain his posture, eyes glazed over and bloodshot. You used the back of your hand to wipe off the remaining blood, your breath catching in your throat. Loki finally looked at you again, stripping himself of his shirt and allowing you to get comfortable on the bed.

"See, wasn't that nice?" He purred, dropping the linen shirt onto the floor. You nodded slowly, watching as he used his finger to wipe up the remaining blood that streamed down his now bare chest and lick it off, tasting himself. He used his hands to scrape his black nails across your inner thighs, making you rock your head back into the pillows that supported your back. Loki watched as you unravelled under his touch, knowing he had successfully broken you. He gingerly placed butterfly kisses down your legs until he found himself at your core. With a sheepish grin, he slid the thoroughly soaked white fabric from your hips and threw them into any old corner of the room. His eyes glistened at the sight of your wetness, an animalistic growl escaping his mouth. He licked up your folds in one swift motion, being careful as to not touch your sensitive bud. You felt your body tremble, a slow mewl escaping you. He smiled against your hot skin, his lips becoming slick with your juices. After a minute or two of teasing, he used his tongue on your womanhood at full power, dipping his tongue into your shaking opening, using two fingers to play with your clit, massaging it in a slow circular motion.  

"Fuck..." You hissed, locking your legs over his broad shoulders. He chuckled against you, feeling his lips curl over your sensitive skin. He continued to play with you, picking up the pace as your body began to spasm underneath him. You were getting close. Lokis growing arousal hardened in his pants, using his free hand to palm himself leisurely as you writhed beneath him. Your breathing became frantic, and Loki decided to pull away suddenly, licking his lips as you caught your breath, eyebrows furrowed together. Before you could question him, Loki proceeded to slowly tug his pants down. You swallowed nervously as his cock freed itself from its constraints, bobbing at the same pace as Lokis pulse. You crawled toward it instinctively, only for Loki to stop you. He shook his head teasingly swirling his finger in the air to create an 'O' shape.

He wanted to fuck you.

You bit your lip and complied, spinning around on your knees and pressing yourself into the soft sheets, displaying yourself to him. He hissed, allowing himself to feel your plump behind before lifting it off your skin and bringing it down with the power of a God, leaving a red mark. You whined as the pain shot through you, causing you to flinch. He repeated his actions but on the other cheek, causing another surge of electric to flow through your veins. 

"Do you like that, you puritan whore?" Loki spat, using his free hand to push the small of your back into the mattress, spreading you out for him. You nodded weakly, your mind becoming increasingly cloudy. What were you doing? You knew it was wrong, but you couldn't stop. He grinned and drew his finger across your opening, your sticky arousal dripping from him. He used it to slick his member up, giving it a few pumps before grabbing your hips and dragging you to meet his body. With a moan, he pressed his hardened organ against your womanhood, making your back arch in anticipation, knowing where his dick will be soon. He suddenly plunged into you, filling you up with his member. You whined, reaching for something to hold onto as he drove deeper into your molten core. Loki let out a level breath as he throbbed inside of you, before completely pulling out. You looked over your shoulder to see Loki smirking wickedly, holding his cock in his hand, precum forming at the tip. Before he could warn you, he pushed inside of you again, causing another loud gasp to leave your body. He let out a scratchy moan of delight as he pulled out again. He did this over and over until you almost cried out of anticipation, your pussy throbbing with overstimulation. Once again you glanced over your shoulder to give Loki a fowl look, only to see him stroking himself. He glanced at you with a questioning look, causing you to thrust your hips at him. He stilled your movement with a hard slap to the ass.

"I'm not just going to fuck you like you want me to, whore." He snorted, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "You're going to have to beg." He thrust inside of you one more time, pressing you into the mattress with an inhuman force. You couldn't even form a coherent reply, you just let out an exasperated moan. He parked himself inside you just long enough to intoxicate you before starting the process all over again. 

"Please," You breathed, water trickling from your eyes. 

"Please what?" Loki chided, kissing up your spine slowly. You groaned and rocked into him, causing him to tut.

"I can't help you if you dont tell me what you want~" He teased in a childish tone, his slender tongue licking up a line between your shoulder blades.

"Please, Loki, fuck-"

"Lady (l/n), are you ok?" 

_Shit._

Loki pulled himself off you noisily and threw himself under the bed. You tucked yourself under your messy blanket and wiped your face for any remaining traces of blood and shut your eyes, throwing your hands over your head dramatically.

"What was that, Gloria?" You croaked, trying your best to sound like you had just woken up. Gloria, the housemaid, opened the door slightly to peek in. You immediately pretended to grimace at the sudden light exposure, groaning as you rolled over.

"I'm ever so sorry, it just sounded like there was a bit of a ruckus." She admitted quietly, noticing the room smelt a little bit more musky than usual. She took a mental note to air out your room tomorrow. You could hear Loki snickering below you, so you let out a loud yawn, signalling for Gloria to leave. Once she had said goodnight and walked away, you climbed out of bed and under its framework to hit Loki. He laughed and dodged your punch, crawling from under said bed and jumping back onto the mattress. You laughed and followed him, watching as he got back into his clothes, still smiling mischievously.

"Don't go," You whispered softly, causing him to stop what he was doing. He didn't expect that from you; all he wanted was to prove you were no different from him, but he felt his face soften at your honest eyes.

"Come with me then, become one of us." He offered, reaching out his hand to you. You bit your lip. Could you really just leave? _Should_ you? Loki finally finished getting dressed and tied his bolo. He stood, waiting for an answer. You sighed and rolled your eyes at him, running into his arms.

"Why not?" You giggled, kissing his cheek and heading to your vanity for a piece of paper and a pen. You took a seat in the plush pink stool, allowing Loki to play with your hair from behind you. Once you had finished your letter, you jumped into Lokis waiting arms and escaped out of the window, finally embracing your true power.

The next morning, Gloria came into your room to find it empty- the bed was a mess and the carpet was torn, and on the vanity was a letter.

 

_Dear Gloria,_

_When you see this, it will have been too late. There's a man here who has come to take me away. Don't bother looking for me. Please, take the money in my account and give it to Raymond and Alice._

_Thank you for your service._

_(y/n) (l/n)_

 

Gloria skimmed over the letter one more time, looking for anything that could indicate your location. She took the letter and ran downstairs, calling everyone she knew to alert them of your absence. Still, in the back of her mind, amid the panic, she wondered how someone can write such a well-formed letter while being kidnapped. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Puritan- not an actual Christian puritan- more like a fancy word for vegetarian vampire.
> 
> ALSO I PUT TOM SHARPE AND TOM HIDDLESTON IN THE TAGS BECAUSE THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A TOM SHARPE X READER BUT HE WAS WAY TOO LIKE??? SOFT??? SO I CHANGED IT TO LOKI 
> 
> if you want a part two let me know- id love to hear from you guys lmao, i deadass read 3 whole PDF files on 1920's american slang just for this. 
> 
> xox


End file.
